


The Nature of Silence

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [617]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: In all their years of service to the incarnations of the Beast, they have never made much noise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 December 2016  
> Word Count: 124  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: In all their years of service to the incarnations of the Beast, they have never made much noise.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little more mental floss about the hellhounds and their role as protectors.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Nature and silence go better together."_  
\-- Terri Guillemets

 

In all their years of service to the incarnations of the Beast, they have never made much noise. In truth, doing so would defeat the purpose of their silent and deadly duties. But they have been known before to go rogue and break from their purpose for existing, so anything is possible. At one time, when they wore the guise of ravens, mothers would coerce their children into behaving by saying that the closer a raven croaked to your location, the sooner you would die a horrible death. That only ended up causing too many senseless corvid deaths, including non-raven species. It was after that point that their silence grew ever larger, blanketing their every movement.


End file.
